Guide to page creation
In order to make all gang member pages organized, here is a guide for a good way to make your page. NOTE: PAGE IS INCOMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!! Character's appearance Okay, face it everyone, appearance is one of the most important sections. Especially for OCs. If you have no pictures of your character, regardless of whether they're a canon character or OC, then the appearance section is how people will visualize the character. That's why you want to make it good and readable. You want to describe their physical appearance first. This includes hair colour, eye colour, height, physique, and any other important info that I might be forgetting. Next is the clothing. It might be a little difficult, but it's easier with canon characters (who often have pictures). You want to describe their main clothing (shirts, pants, jackets, shoes, etc.) before you do anything else. After that, describe any other accessories and extras that the character has. For OCs, doing this is even more important, because you might not have a picture of your OC (at least maybe not a full body one). As I said, the appearance section is how people will visualize your character. You should have at least two paragraphs in this section. Remember to add in at least some detail. Describing a character's appearance with only words (ie, if you described their appearance like "black hair, green eyes, wings") will not suffice. In fact, I won't see any of it here. Capiche? Personality THE MOST IMPORTANT SECTION. DON'T SCREW THIS PART UP. This part is mainly a big deal with OCs, but people with canon character gang members should read this section as well. For canon characters, it's almost easy. Just write out how they act in their original fandom, and be done with it. It's that easy. If you make them act differently, then almost treat this section as you would with an OC and continue reading on. For OCs, you want to take into account every detail of your character, particularly their backstory. A character's backstory often shapes them into who they are, so take your OC's into account when writing their personality. Delve deep into your character and put yourself in their mindset. That is really all I can say to help you. You want to avoid contradictions and cliches. For instance, if you have an OC who's really shy and scared but loves being in big groups and talking to people? Nope, that basically kills your character in everyone else's eyes. And cliches are just as bad. For your OC gang members, you want to make them interesting to learn about and, most of all, NOT PERFECT. Unless you purposely have an OC in your gang that's intentionally made to mock Mary Sues. That's probably the only exception (but should probably be put in a Joke character category or something like that). Personality section should at least be about three-four paragraphs. Weaponry and Abilities Weapons and abilities can be put in the same section or different sections; it's entirely up to you. (Though I would advise the latter option, even though I'm putting them in the same section here. Which is probably confusing you.) A character's weaponry is always important, however unlike their personality and appearance, it does not have to be super drawn out. Instead, you can make a medium to large sized paragraph to tell about what the weapon looks like, and another paragraph of similar size to how the weapon functions. However, the latter paragraph is only needed for weapons like RWBY weapons, since those weapons are unique and transforming and something that people really might be confused by. The abilities of a character are also important, and should be described in a similar sized paragraph as the weapons. These can either be magical abilities or natural abilities. Magical abilities are any magical powers that a character possesses (one paragraph for each magic power they have) and natural abilities are any abilities the character has naturally. If they're a good fighter or super smart, put that down.Category:Guides